


Regretfull bonds

by Das_Jay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Drug Abuse, Lyon is not having a good time, but with murder, remeber kids Valter and Narcian are terrible people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Jay/pseuds/Das_Jay
Summary: Lyon just wants to get through college but when he has to team up with Narcian for a project and catches the eye of a man named Valter his live turns into a nightmare.
Relationships: Nacien | Narcian/Valter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Childhood memories

TW for this chapter: Animal abuse, physical absue  
With an intense stare the young boy stared forward. He didn't get it. Why was it that everyone made a fuss about this dumb animal. The class rabbit was basicly all everyone talked about and even then Valter didn't get it. All it did was sit there eat and sleep, shouldn't a creature like this be just a fleeting thought on everyones mind? It was certainly to Valter. Well it was until now. The rabbit was passed from classmate to classmate, the teacher said it was to teach them responsebility or something like that, and now it was his turn to take care of the thing for a week. When the day came Valter almost had hopes of understanding why everyone cared about the animal so much but in the end, having it home didnt help either. He couldn't care less about the animal, in fact he found the only kind of interest he developted in the thing over the past 5 days was that of watching what would happen if he denied it any food or water. He dind't do it on purpose not at the beginning at least. He just couldn't bother to take care of it. So he didnt really think of feeding it. But 4 days in he could observe the rabbits behavior change and for the first time he found somewhat of an interest in watching it. Even if it died, it wasn't like the teachers could let him fail in class because of it. The worst that could happen was the teachers yelling at him. It wasn't like hsi dad cared either way as long as Valter managed to keep him out of it. It was then that the rang of the doorbell pulled him out of his thoughts, closely followed by his dads shouts to open the door.  
As he hurried down the stairs Valter couldn't help but wonder who would actually visit them. Dad didn't go out and he had never seen him with any other adults, and Valter himself didn't make it a point to befriend anyone at school, never told anyone his adress either. He was pretty surprised when he saw a blond kid around his age at the door. He like everyone in school knew who this kid was, and not for any good reasons. The most annoying Kid at school and son of the boss of the Bern company Zephiel Bern one of the most influencial people in the country, Narcian Bern. Valter was imideatly tempted to close the door between them. „I knew your adress was located in this part of town but wow what a rundown shack“ And then Valter closed the door. Or at least he would have if Narcian didn't put his foot inbetween and started screaming like a toddler as his foot almost got crushed. „Valter I swear to god if this noise continues-“ That was all Valter needet to hear from his dad as he dragged the other kid in pushing a hand onto his mouth. „i didn't crush your foot so you better shut u-did you just lick my hand?!“ Valter hushed him, his hand staying on the others mouth despit the disgusting gesture.  
Narcian nodded quickly and lucky for Valter he actually stayed quiet even after Valter removed his hand. „Upstairs.“ He whispered, while hurrying up the stairs. As soon as they entered his room though Narican imideatly started blabbering again. „I will forgive you for doing that once! You understand? But only because you let me in.“ As if Valter needet any forgiveness, but arguing with the other seemed to much of a bother, hed much more wanted to know why Narcian even endet up at his home. „Yeah sure, why are you here?“ While asking Valter let himself fall onto his bed, still keeping an eye on Narcian. „Well you have Chloe here.“ „Chloe?“ Was the next question that rang out. „Yeah the rabbit. I didnt get the wrong Vlater. Names can be such a hassle to remeber, specially with so many uninportant people.“ Valter didn't disagree there. He couldnt bother remembering unecesarry details about people that didn't matter to him but, he still wanted to punch Narcian for how the other had wordet it in the most popmtues way. „Ah, so thats what the things called...“ Valter mused, more to himself than anyone else. „What you want with that thing?“ „Fist of all its not a thing! And second of all I just wanted to visit Chloe and see if shes alright, because I'm pretty sure none of the others would even bother to take as good care of her as me!“ With that he stepped forward to the case, and Valter couldn't help but chuckel as Narcian let out a dramatic gasp, seeing the bunny half starved to death, sitting in its own fecies. „What have you done to Chloe?!“ He shouted in obvious distress as he franticly opend up the cage and picked the small rabbit up. „Don't worry Chloe I have lots of stuf for you I'll take care of you.“ Valter couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the other shushing and talking to it like it was a human. „Thats it you freak! I'm taking her with me!“ He insulted him but ultimatly sat down next to him on the bed so that he could park Chloe on his lap and pull out some, Valter assumed they were rabbit treats. „Sure take her, if she makes it still till then.“ To Valters suprise Narcians face suddenly lit up. „Really!? Just like that?“ While also completly dismissing the last part of what Valter had said. „What you want me to keep her?“ „No just, usually people are more stubborn and dumb. I really thought I had to get my father involved. Guess your smarter than I thought.“ Narcian explained a smirk making itself clear on his lips. „And I guess everything you can hear about yourself in school is true then?“ That made his smirk fall quick as the other quickly stood up form bed. „I don't care what the other think, theyre all idiots anyway.“ „Mhhh, if you say so.“ Valters answered with an almost sing song voice. He could imagine how easy it would be to make him throw a fit and cry in anger and frustration but sadly, it would probably alert his dad so he stayed quiet for now. „Help me carry the cage out.“ Narcian demandet as he set the the thing back into the cage beginning to talk to it again. „Dont worry we'll clean this up once were back home okay?“  
he days after that were a lot noiser than he was used to. For some reason Narcian found it important to update him on the state of the rabbit. The entire week he came over to his desk at break, basicly talking Valters ear off about it. And even after Narcian had to bregudingly return it on sunday so that he wouldnt get into trouble, the other kid seems to have gotten used to being in Valters company. At least that was Valters theory, he couldn't really think of any other reason as to why that annoying classmate of his kept going to him. And Valter hated to admit it, but after a month or so he to had gotten used to the others company as well. After the topic of the rabbit had mostly gone past he found that he and Narcian could agree on somethings, and that it was interesting to hear Narcian talk about his life, with it being so drasticly different form Valters own. He liked to disect Narcians behavior and actions with the knowledge of what was going on in his life outside school. And soon enough he found himself not only interested in that but also in his reactions. Seing how different treatments and comments made him react.  
A lot of times Narcian liked to vent to Valter, getting angrier and angrier with every word he spoke. When that happend Valter had trouble getting his eyes off his face, the way ever part of his face contorted more and more, his eyes angry but passionate. Most of the Vents were about his butler not doing things right or about the other children, but one particular topic he seemed more passionate about than the others was when the older children picked on him. „I dont get how it would help getting them expelled for a few days. Can't you dad do more?“ He asked almost mockingly. „O-Of course! He could make them dissapear in an instance if he wanted!“ Was that bragging? „But daddy won't do that huh. Because he doesnt care enough.“ „Shut your mouth! Of course he cares hes just...busy!“ So he basicly didn't care, Valter concludet. „Why don't you just teach them a lesson, would be much easier and faster than getting them expelled over and over,“ He asked, while leaning back against his stool. „That might be hard to understand for someone like you. But my dad thaught me to solve my problems differently.“ „Yeah because that works out so well. Listen I have a plan and all you have to do is meet me after class behind the dumbsters okay?“ Narcian gave him a questioning stare but before he could ask any more questions the bell rang telling them that class was starting.  
During the last period Valter had dissapeard, it was not that unusal for the youth to skip class but Narcian found it non the less suspicious since this was one of the few subjects in school that Valter had told him he enjoyed, mix that with the invitation that he gave Narcian and the blond could kind of assume what was happening right now. He hated to adamit it but he was kind of excited. His dad taught him that there were easier ways to ruin someone than through the use of violence but, the image of the older child on the ground covered in bruises and crying brought a weird sense of joy over him.  
The scene that actually awaited him once he got the the meeting point, was so much more than what he could have hoped for in his little fantasy.  
Valter was currently holding the older child by the collar, succesfully pinning him against the wall. In his free hand he hold something that looked like a box cutter. Narcian could feel his breath fasten, as he saw just how badly hurt his 'bully' was.´Unconciously he went closer, until Narcian realised that he was standing almost face to face with Valter and his victim. „You seem happy. You like the surprise?“ Valter asked giving a demonstrative kick to the bullys stomache to wich the kid seemd to puke out some mixture of spit and blood. All Narcian could really do was nod, as he studied the kid. Each wound each tear and breath that came out of the bully. He couldnt really explain what he was fealing. Even though he basicly did nothing, this feeling of power of control washed over him. Like he was the one who could decide the fate of his schoolmate. „You wanna try to?“ He didnt even notice that Valter wasnt holding the other kid anymore. His hand was now resting on Narcians shoulder, Narcian could practicly feel the smile on Valters face but he didnt care about that, really his oncly focuse was the child on the ground. He took one step than two and then. With a crack he stepped on the other boys wrist. There was no scream since Valter had, so that no one could hear him, but some sort of cloth in his mouth, but that noise alone and the way, his eyes seemed to practicly bulge out of his head was enough. And then it began he kicked and kicked, each kick getting Naricna more agitated. At some point he was screaming at the child on the ground, not even sure what it was that came out of his mouth. Threats? Curses? Laughter it dind't matter.  
Valter on the other hand, heard every single curse and insult that Narican spit, saw how his face contored from the rage against this child to the joy of beating it into the ground. More than ever Valter found himself facinated by his classmate. There was no way he woul dlet him go. He wanted to see more.


	2. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon is fed up with his partner and tries to confront him.  
> Things go south pretty fast.
> 
> Tw // Physical abuse

Lyon was in a pinch. He had a group Project going on wich, in itself was nothing bad. Sure he wasn't the most social person, but usually Projects like that went over well. However this one was a bit different. They were divided in groups of two each group being given a subject to work on, Lyon just hadh to be unlucky and be partnered with a man named Narican. There were rumours about him, non of them acrually confirmed, and he was generally seen as a selfish prick. Altough people were careful not to mention that around him. His dad had Power, and that not just in legitimate way. There were a lot of rumours about that too. Connections to the underworld and such. That was one of the biggest reasons people tended to let Narcian to whatever he wanted. That didn't just include the Student but some Teachers as well. But Lyon was never one to judge people based on rumours and reputation. He wanted to believe that they were simply exagerating.  
He had to find out the hard way that they werent. At least the part about Narcian being terrible. Lyon tried he really did, but after insults, threats and zero cooperation on Narcians part even he couldn't excuse his behaviour. And now he was stuck with a bunch of work that was impossible for him to do alone and a partner that threatend his life in the career world if he didn't shut his mouth and just do it all himself. Fed up with this behaviour and no real let out he went to vent to his friends about. Eirikas and Ephraims reaction was very much how he expected. „Eirika kept telling him to stand up to him and tell him whats what. Getting wuite passionate about the topic. So much so that Lyon could swear he saw a vein pop. And Ephraim just straight up offered to beat some sense into the guy. He apreachiated his enthusiasm but he really didn't want to fuel the fire more than it already had. A fight like that could also get him thrown off campus if staff found out he was the one encouraging behaviour like that. „Seriously! You can't just let him treat you like that!“ Eirika verbilized again, letting out an exhausted sigh. „I really tried. But you just cant talk to him normally.“ Lyon remembered how actually enraged Narcian got at even the smallest hint that he might be acting unreasonable. And god that man looked terrifying when angry. „Well then you gotta act a bit unresonable to.“ Ephraim chimed in. „I dont think I can do that.“ Imiagining himself like that, Lyon couldn't help but smirk at that. „Then its about time I teach you. Come on stand up!“ Ephraim aprubtly jumped up from his place on the couch and walked over to Lyon. Then he grabbed him by his wrist pulling him up. „Now! Stand up straight. No ones gonna tak eyou serious hunched over like that.“ The other couldn't help but do as he was told when his friend started to sound so serious all of a sudden. Standing up straight alone made him feel a bit weird, being a bit of a hunchback and all. „Thats a bit to far dude. You dont need to lean thatrdar back.“ grabbing his shoudlers Eprhaim pushed Lyon a bit furth to the front, making sure to not be rough with him. „There we go now puff out your chest. That alone makes you seem more confident and shows how serious you are.“ One of ephraims hands moved to his Chest. „Shoulderblades back.“ Then He took a step back to demonstrate. Honestly this was how Ephraim usually stood so Lyon didn't get why he had to show it off to him again. But he apreachiated his enthusiasm. „Like that?“ He asked with a small chuckel, not being able to help himself becoming amused by this whole act. Ephraim really knew how to make him feel comfortable even in akward situations like that.“Hell yeah! Look at you, standing up straight for once.“ „Come on don't tease him.“ Eirika chimed in from the back, rolling her eyes. „Yeah, yeah.“ The male twin turned back to Lyon „Anyway now comes the hard part. You gotta talk.“ Another chuckel escaped from Lyon „Yeah I suck at that one.“  
„Not for long! Now Take a deep breath in and just scream.“ There was a moment of silence between them. Scream? Why did he need to scream? He didn't plan on just screaming his lungs out infront of Narcian to be honest. „Come on dont be shy. Let the neighbours hear you.“ Lyons eyes fell to the gound, there was no way. „I don't think I need to-“ „I'm waiting Lyon.“ Ephraim stared at Lyon with an expectant stare, nodding at him. His arms were now crossed and it all of a sudden remindet the purple head of the military. „ahhhhh?“ This was probably the most unconvincing quiet scream anyone could have made and he could see Erika facepalming in the back. „You can do better than that.“ Again he tried but god he did not want to let the neighbours hear him scream. „Again.“ but Ephraim didn't let it go, not after the third time and not after the fifth time. „Again. Just think about all your anger that you have for that asshole.“ Lyon gave up. Might as well get it over with than bother the neighbours with semi loud screeching for the sixed time. So he did, and with that scream Lyon tried his best to let out all the anger he had for Narcian. „Thats it, how do you feel?“  
„that, was actually a bit reliefing.“ With a laugh Ephraim started slapping his friends back. „Right?! Feels much betetr to just let stuff out! And now stand up straight again and I want you to tell me with confidence what you wanna say to your partner. No holding back. We're gonna practice this!“  
In moments like these Lyon was glad to have friends like this. Ephraim didn't stop practicing the encounter and giving him „tips“ on how to sound and look until the sun had already set. Meanwhile Eirika chimed in then and there when she noticed that her Brother was getting a bit carried away.  
And the next day Lyon was off to confront his partner. But the closer the moment came the more nervous he got. He didn't know if he could do this without Ephraim and Eirika behind him. „Just take deep breaths and think about Ephraim said...“ He told himself standing infront of the Campus gate. As soon as he saw Narcian he would just ask him to come with him somewhere more quiet and, hopefully everything would go well. Or as well as it could go with that guy. Chest out, back straight, chest out back straight. He repeadet in his head. Ephraim told him that he should be ready as soon as the other arrived. All that training knowledge imideatly dissapeard as soon as he saw th eman actually aproaching. He instinctivly curled back in himself as his bretah fastend. He didn't want this all to be for nothing. He could totally straughten uop again. It probably didn't look as convincing as he wanted but Lyon tried his best to get that posture Ephraim teached him back. Then with a voice that he didn't think would be as loud as this he tried to get Narcians attention. „Mh? What do you want?“ If there was one thing to note, it was that Narican was taller than him. So the blond was both literally and figurativly looking down at him, with a face that that looked like it was looking at a bug. He was probably already assuming that he wanted to confront him about the project. Okay confident, dont ask questions, demand. „Come with me for a bit.“ He said but couldn't help to add a „Please.“ At the end. Well at least it was still a demand, right? „And why would I do that?“ Narcian was getting closer probably wanting to back him in a corner. Lyon bit his lip, thinking about how to aproach this. „Mhh? Nothing to say? Did you just want to waste my time?“ He was getting more agressive now and Lyon could feel his won shoudlers tensing up. „I have to talk to you, its about the project. Now-“ In that moment he tried to sound as commanding as possible as he took a step torwards Narican. „Come,with me.“ His heart was pounding way to much at this point and he hoped to god that, Narcian didn't notice. „ugh that project again, you really don't know when to stop huh? Well if you want to talk about it, come on! Do it, we don't need to go somewhere for that.“ This was derailing very quickly and judging from Narcians smirk he probably knew that it was harder for Lyon to actually argue with so many people around. But he didn't seem to be close to losing it again. He even stepped away a bit to give him space. Was the whole training thing actually working somewhat? „Narcian I don't know much about you okay?“ He started, and that comment seemd to actually caught him off guard, if his expression of surprise was anything to go by. „I don't know how your life is I don't know your experiences thoughts and all that, But no matter was expereiences you've had...“ This was it, he'd rehearsed this with Ephraim he could do this. Just like performing a script. „ You have no right, to treat me or anyone for that matter like you do! Stop being a self obsessed prick for two second and try to understand that the way your behaving is insane! You are not better than anyone you do not have the right to threaten people and you will not treat me like I'm just some servant who does what you want him to do. Get yourself together, do your part, just fucking work with me here, and we never have to see each other again and you can go back to being a prick without me!“ It was really hard to stop as soon as Lyon started, he was getting so caught up in his emotions that he didn't realise how much louder he was getting, how angry and desperate he sounded. And until it wa sover he didn't notice the stare of the other people either. How they stopped to look at them, and whispered about how „fucked“ he appartently was gonna be after going off on Narcian like that. At the end he had completly lost his posture beingjust as hunched over as he usually was but this time you could still still the anger and frustration in his eyes as he looked up at Narcian. He looked to put it mildy displease and to put it how it was he was looking at him with an impression of intense hatred even more than usual his head and neck were red and it might have just been the rumours getting to him but he looked like he was ready to tear him apart limb from limb. He wondered ho whard he was trying to clying to the smallest thread of calmness in him. „You dare,,,“ Narcians teeth were clenched so tight, it gave the illusion that they should have broken under the pressure. „YOU DARE TO TO ME LIKE THIS?!“ His voice boomed over th entire campus and all of Lyons compure fell in that moment, as he started backing himself into the corner. „DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY SAY AT ALL IN THIS? THAT YOUR LITTLE OPINION MATTERS?! YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT AFTER ALL YOUR CONSTANT BITCHING AND DEMANDING YOUR NOT DEAD IN SOME DITCH!“ Lyon was shaking he couldnt help it, his breathing fastend and ge felt like a cornered animal as Narcian reached out to grab him. In that moment lyon beliefed all the roumoura to be true. As his head hit the wall. And he felt something shatter. As the hand lossend on his face and went to his arm instead. He was gonna die. He was gonna kill him with everyone watching. He thought about the rumours of Narcians father, and how he could probably shift the blame make sure that his son got away scot free. „INSULTING ME.“ Narcian pulled him forward to kick him. „TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME.“ The foot connected with his stomache. „THINKING YOUR ABOVE ME.“ He fell back but Narcian pulled him back again, ready for another kick. Lyons vision was blurred and he wasn't sure if it was from the damage or because of the tears. He tried to ready himself for another blow when a voice suddenly echoed behind them. „What do you think your doing get off the kid this instant!“ Narcians hand loosend around his, as Lyon collapsed to th eground like a sack of potatoes as his conciousness threatend to fade. There was no way he could stay concious for much longer, He could hear what he assumed was a professor shouting at Narcian. Something about calling the cops if this happend again, and how he couldn't avoid punishment forever. His last concious thought was about how, the rumours where true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Lyon having a bad time.  
> Hope you liked this chapter even if it took a while to upload it


	3. a mutual feeling of...something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is a bit shorter this time!

When Lyon opend his eyes, all he could see was white. Just a white blurr mixing and shifting as he moved his head. It took a while for his vision to adjust and the blurr to take on a shape, but it appeard that he was in a hospital. Or at least thats what he thought from seeing hospital rooms in Tv shows all the time. He himself was lucky enough to never land in one, well until now he guessed. „Good your awake.“ He heard a deep voice next to him and as Lyon turned his head to face the other man, he realised that he had no idea who that man was. „Not the best experience to wak eup in the hospital next to someone you dont even know huh? Don't worry your not an amnesiac.“ Well that was comforting he supposed. Even if Lyon didn't really think of that possibility. „I'm the guy who stopped that brat from well, beating you sensless. Damn kid thinks he can just do what he wants....“ The man leaned back in his chair looking up at the cealing. „Well I guess he can. Wiht his father having the cops in his pockets and all....“ he let out a defeated sigh. Lyon really didn't know what to say to the mans ranting so he simpply replied with a „thank you.“ „Don't thank me, its not like I can really help you all that much. You um, probably have to deal with him just wwalking away mostly. Pretty sure I can get him at least thrown off campus for some time.“ The last remark made the stranger give a somewhat satisfied smile, before it fell back to the serious face he's been carrying. „I'm Cormag by the way. I teach at the uni you go to. Called the ambulance too.“ „I'm Lyon Grado. Again thank you for your help sir. I'm sure you did all you could.“ There was a bit of an akward silence, Lyon didn't really know what to say and neither did Cormag aparently. „Do the Professors know? I probably missed some classes because of this.“ He endet up saying a bit later. Cormag looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question. „Are you serious? This is what your worried about?“ At that Lyon couldn't help but look away. He must be looking like a real stick in the mutt, and to a professor non the less, that was probably bad. „I should be happy that your such a responsible student but I think you should worry more about your condition? No questions about that?“ Surprisingly the smile that Cormag gave him wasn't spitefull or anything just a bit amused. It still looked strange on his face. His face looked so rough and grimm, it felt out of place. „I didn't think about that....“ He mummured to himself, why was that not the first thing on his mind? „Your a weird kid.“ That observation was made with the same smile on his face justthat his eyebrows quirked up this time. „ But yeah, it's my responsibility after all. I'd be pretty bad at my job if I didn't.“ „I gotta ask someone to bring me their notes then.“ Missing that much was gonna be a problem. „So do you know how long I have to stay?“  
„Well from what I know, you should be fine to go out in maybe a week? Don't know all the details but you got some light headtrauma and they wanna watch you for a bit bevor deciting anything if you should stay longer.“ This was gonna be a problem. But he couldn't really find it in himself to get angry about anything. He was feeling way to exhausted and his head still hurt, not to mention the slight nausea he was feeling. „Well I'm gonna tell nurse your up.“ With that Cormag got up from his seat.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . „Can you belive that bastard?!“ Narcian was currently sitting in on a more or less raggedy couch. Though his standarts of what was and wasn't raggedy could make one think he was exagerating when it came to his opinion on said furniture. But when it came to him most of Valters home could be considert raggedy. „Don't say your ego is actually that frail.“ Valter who was sitting next to him, head at one end of the couch and legs over Narcians, looked like he was having the time of his life, shit eating grin on his face, and about ready to claw his hands into any insecurities. „It has nothing to do with that! Do you understand how my father reacted?!“ The blond couldn't help but shudder. His father did deal with everything but the fact that he was to be expelled for a month. And then had the gull to punish him, for openly teaching this Lyon brat a lesson.  
„Don't fucking go around causing problems on purpous! You think it's easy to hold this position? That I want to get you out of every stupid decision you make! Maybe I should let you get a bit of consequences!“ Those were his words and Narcian would like nothing more than to forget them. Her hated when his father was unrational like that. After all he was the one who taught him that he was above the others. Just that he didn't have the balls to put them in their place most of the time.  
„That what happens when your such a daddys boy. Always relying on good old papa to solve your problems.“ Valters position shifted as he leaned torward Narcians becoming ever more irritated face. „You should probably start relying on someone else more.“ He mused, tangeling his own hand with Narcians. „And who would that be?“ Sometimes Valter couuldn't tell if Narcian was that stupid or just sarcastic, whatever it was it made Valter chuckel. „The kids name was Lyon Grado right?“ He then asked, letting go of Narcians hand leaning back against the couch again, this time a bit closer to Narcian. „Yeah, should be in the hospital by now.“ At least one good thing that came out of this situation, Narcian thought. „I think I might wanna look into that guy.“ It was honestly problematic how Narcian still didn't completly depend on Valter, and it made the man sick to his stomache. „Make him regret.“ Was the simple statement that Narcian gave, not even looking over to Valter. „You should really, consider at least looking at me when giving commands.“ He said as he pulled Narcians head torwads himself. Holding him tight by his cheek. „Or what?“ Narcian didn't look intimidated in the least. He just stared back at Valter with dissintrest in his eyes. He knew as well as Valter that he wouldn't lave him, nevermind get rid of him. Nontheless Valter kept going, wether it was out of habit or entertainmend. „Mhhh, how about I make you experience some of those injuries this Lyon had the pleasure of getting.“ He kept digging his fingers deeper into Narcinas cheek as he talked, before letting go enirely. The he got up and acted as if the whole exchange never happend. „I'm gonna see what I get.“ He got a nod from the blonde that he didn't even see and dissapeared through the door. It took a moment for Narcian to realise that Valter took the keys and that the exit was most definetly locked, so when he went over to open it to leave, he let out a curse. „Bastard always has to make everything hard.“ Sometimes Narcian wondered why he still hasn't ditched him. He was about everything that Narcian should hate, and yet he couldn't. In fact he had to amid a long time ago how much he enjoyed the others company despite everything seemingly speaking against it. He wondered how that worked, but then he stopped when he noticed how little time was left till his next modeling job, and how he still needet to take a shower after being in a rundown apartment like Valters.A pretty face like his couldn't be smudged by the aura that most likely would stick to him from being here. Now he just had to find a way out or better yet just break the door open and let Valter deal with the pay. That be good revenge for locking him in here like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls don't take Narcians and Valters relationship as a good example for any relationships, i dont want to make anyone think that this is healthy bc its really not and I'll try my best to present it as such
> 
> Yes Narcian is that much of an asshole that he takes a shower after being in Valters home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well after that flashback we can start getting into the actual present now!  
> Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
